villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kanako Fujishima
Kanako Fujishima is the main antagonist of the 2014 Japanese suspense film The World of Kanako. She was portrayed by Nana Komatsu. Biography Kanako was a high school student well-known for her beauty and immense popularity. Kanako goes missing prior to the events of the film, thus leading her father, ex-detective Akihiro Fujishima on a quest to find her. Throughout the film, more of Kanako's sinister nature is revealed. Rather than being the sweet, innocent girl that her parents believe her to be, Kanako is actually a manipulative young woman who has ties to the Yakuza. Kanako appeals to her victims' feelings, and pretends to care for them. During that time, she gives her victim drugs, which culminates in them being sold into a prostitution ring. One instance of this is when she met a young man named Seiji Ogata who was being heavily bullied. She eventually began to date Ogata, until he was sold to the prostitution ring. After this traumatizing experience, the bullying worsened for Ogata, culminating in him committing suicide. Prior to going missing, Kanako meets another boy (known only as the Narrator) who was also being heavily bullied. When he professed that he wanted to be like Ogata, Kanako manipulates the scenario, and tricks the Narrator into the prostitution ring. He later vowed to kill her as revenge, but his love for her overpowered his desire, leading to his demise. Kanako also ruins the life of her friend Tomoko Nagano by offering her drugs. Eventually, Nagano calls the police over a shooting, only for her to be killed as the police were also profiting off of the prostitution ring. Whilst working with Matsunaga's gang, Kanako suggests that they both keep photographs of their clients which they could use to blackmail them with. This angers the Yakuza, and they send out a hit on both of them. Matsunaga is flayed alive by the Yakuza for his betrayal. A possible explanation for Kanako's sociopathy is that one day when her father was having an alcoholic breakdown, he stormed into her room and assaulted her. However, the details behind this incident are rather vague, as it seems to suggest that Kanako was the one who initiated the encounter implying that she was already a sociopath to begin with. Whatever the reason, Kanako would meet her when she made the error of getting a teacher's daughter hooked on drugs. Said teacher siezes her and drives her to a secluded location. Kanako mockingly declares that she knew her daughter more than she ever could. Angered, the teacher slashes Kanako's throat (the murder weapon is not shown); Kanako dies with a look of amusement on her face. Despite the teacher's assertion that Kanako was dead, Akihiro kidnaps her, forcing her to retrace her steps so that he could kill her himself in the event that she wasn't truly dead. Category:Murderer Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Traitor Category:Titular Category:Deceased Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Enigmatic Category:Action Movie Villains